


The Seasons of Woods

by Kayterdid



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Adding tags, Angst, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Honestly it's now mostly fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Illegal Activities, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Minor Violence, OC has a secret, Past Abuse, Slow Burn, and shady background, but fluff too, but no gore, it is mostly fluff but this stuff is peppered in
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-26 14:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14404056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayterdid/pseuds/Kayterdid
Summary: Chloe Woods is running from a past life that's far darker than she lets on.  While it is only spring in Stardew Valley, Chloe is facing the winter of her life.  Chloe faces challenges of farm life during the year's seasons.  All the while, she meets new people and becomes close to the town's doctor.





	1. Welcome to Stardew

The smell of earth surrounded Chloe Woods and she could only partially listen in on Lewis and Robin’s conversation.  It would have been a peaceful moment if she couldn’t smell those damn wild onions. Her belly rumbled and she salivated at the aroma.  She would give anything for access to an all-you-can-eat buffet, instead she chewed on her lip and planned her next meal.

Robin’s laughter snapped Chloe back to reality and she smiled half-heartedly at the woman.  If they could see where she used to call home, they wouldn’t be joking about the condition of the cabin.  A cabin that was Chloe’s salvation.

It was surreal gazing upon her grandfather’s old home.  Woods’ Farm was carved into ornate letters above the door’s frame.  The wooden porch still looked fairly sturdy, with firewood resting at the side of the cabin. Old, rotten, and useless probably.  Thankfully it was spring and she’d have plenty of time to worry about managing the fireplace. The cabin’s red door was in need of a fresh coat of paint, but Chloe hardly cared how pretty the door was as long as it could shut behind her and shield her from the rest of the world. 

She thanked the two before starting up the steps with her suitcase in hand. 

“Oh- let me help ya there, Miss Chloe.”  Lewis chimed in.

Before Chloe could even think to protest, the bag was gently taken from her hands.  The old Mayor opened her door then nodded. Chloe supposed that meant, ‘ladies first.’  Not really a concept she’d ever been privy to in the city. 

“Thank you, Lewis.”  Chloe smiled and raked dull, oily brown hair out of her face.  She chewed on the raw skin of her bottom lip and took in her surroundings. 

“Pierre’s is open today- well every day except Wednesdays.  Ya might visit if you need anything before the rest of your stuff gets in.”  Lewis eyed the single bag and looked back at her with a friendly grin. 

“That’d be good.  Thank you,” Chloe lied.  The bag was it. All of it.  The only belongings she had in the world.  That and whatever was inside of the old house.  She was certain that included critters if tiny droppings by the rusty fridge were to indicate anything.

Chloe gave another rigid smile as Lewis made his way to the exit.  When the door opened, there was that smell again, crashing into her and bringing with it another reminder of her stomach’s emptiness.  

Before Chloe could say ‘goodbye’, Lewis turned back to her, snapping his finger.  “Shoot, almost forgot.” He pulled a crumpled envelope from his pocket. “Here’s something to help get you started.  Parsnips. They’re pretty easy to grow from what I understand.”

Chloe’s brow furrowed for a moment before she realized he was handing her seeds, and she was, supposedly, a farmer.  “Oh- oh! Yes, uh- thank you. I appreciate it.” She extended her hand and took the seeds from him.

After saying their goodbyes, Chloe watched out the window as Lewis’ form got smaller and smaller.  When she was sure he wouldn’t return, she took a deep breath and sighed. Throwing the parsnip seeds on the kitchen counter, she hurried to the sink and turned on the water.  The faucet gurgled until brown water finally gushed into the sink and down the drain.

“Shit.”  Chloe hissed.   _Should have known._  

She left the water running while she searched the contents of her suitcase.  Chloe shuffled through her clothing until she found it, an envelope stuffed full of cash.  She stared hard at the money, hating herself for how she’d acquired it. It didn’t matter now though.  It was there. It was there and she was hungry. No, she was starving.

Chloe’s eyes wandered back to the running water.  It was clearer now. Not perfect, but it didn’t look like swamp water anymore at least.  Her tired sea green eyes turned back to the dirty money.  For a moment she felt a vice grip tighten, pinching her chest so hard she couldn’t breathe.

_Suck it up, you dumbass._

She shook her head, grabbed the money, and turned the water off all before going back outside again.  And there was that damned smell.

- 

Joja Mart, at its best, was a place of convenience.  Food was affordable and it had about anything you could think to buy.  At its worst? Well, Chloe was a testament to Joja Mart at its worst.

Until the day before traveling to Stardew Valley, Chloe had been a hard-working employee.  She always at work on time, and always doing as she was told. In return, Joja Mart provided her barely enough money for shelter and food.  Emergencies were off the table, and living paycheck to paycheck wasn’t exactly living. 

That’s why stepping into the damned store for food was like a slap in the face.  But she was sure there was no way she could afford anything from Pierre's. Local shops weren’t exactly ‘poor friendly’.   

Chloe maneuvered her buggy through the aisles, tongue stuck to the roof of her mouth and belly growling.   _Cereal, bread, milk…_  Her mental checklist was cut short when her cart crashed into something.  When she snapped her head forward she was mortified to see she’d run straight into a Joja Mart worker.  He gave her an irritated look, and she couldn’t say she blamed him.

“I’m so, so sorry.”  Chloe shrunk in on herself. 

The worker, ‘Shane’ according to his name tag, simply huffed and turned back to his work stocking the shelf.   

The rest of her grocery shopping was done in haste.  

- 

The walk back to her new home was the longest she’d ever made.  Her hunger was now more than just an annoying ache, but a sharp pain.  She longed for her stomach to be sufficiently filled, and let her hand rest on her belly.  The way she’d taken was supposedly a short-cut, but now she was beginning to wonder. It didn’t help that she was expending all of her energy walking up a steep hill.  

Her quiet walk came to a halt as she came face to face with an old man who looked as though he’d come from the wild.  The man was foraging berries, stuffing the ripened fruit into an old tattered Joja Mart bag, one of those cloth bags from when it was trendy to bring your own bag to the store.  Trendy, but not quite convenient enough for shoppers who soon abandoned the fad.

Chloe’s eyes darted away from him before she realized it was rude.  Slowly looking back, she nodded at the white haired man and made her way on up the hill.  His home finally came into view. A tent. Chloe sighed, _at least he has berries_.  

She grit her teeth and walked on, not daring to look back his way.  If she looked back, she’d give up her only food.

-

Finally, back in the security of her home, Chloe didn’t even wait to put up the food before opening up a package of hotdogs and scarfing a couple down.  After at least _something_ was in her belly, she put away the rest of her food, rinsed off a dusty plate and pulled out a couple more hotdogs.  Chloe inspected the brown microwave, truly a blast from the past. She turned its knobs and held her breath. By some miracle, the ancient device worked. Chloe placed the hotdogs on grandpa’s apple print plate to heat up the rest of her meal.  

She turned back to the kitchen sink and let the water run yet again.  Still not crystal clear, but it would have to do. Her lips touched the stream of water and she gulped as hard as she could.  Chloe’s throat thanked her, finally feeling soothed. Her chapped lips, on the other hand, stung at first contact. She drank without a thought and only pulled up when she heard a dissonant buzzing that indicated her hotdogs were sufficiently nuked.  

Chloe stood up and liquid sloshed in her full belly.  She felt the rolling in her stomach and groaned. “I’m such an idiot.”  She felt as though she actually needed to hear the words, or else she might repeat such a mistake.   Not that it’d been her first mistake, and it certainly wouldn’t be her last.

Her first night at Woods’ Farm wasn’t a red letter one, but she was full, and she was warm, and she had a door.  It was enough.


	2. Cat

Chloe’s body was heavy on the bed.  Her eyes looked at nothing in particular, even as she left the TV on one of the four channels available.  Her throat was dry again, but she weighed the options of getting up and drinking versus staying completely still.  In the end gravity was too strong for Chloe to fight.

It had been that way for the past five days.

Her hair was a tangled mess, having not showered or even had the desire too.  She had enough food to keep her belly comfortable and it was the only time she was motivated to get up.  Though, her supplies was already running out, and she cursed herself for not purchasing more while she was already at that godforsaken store. 

_Doesn’t matter either way, I have to get a job.  Get a job or starve._

Chloe sighed and sat up.  Her quick movement was enough to frighten the mouse who’d been hiding behind the television.  It raced across the floor and under one of the kitchen cabinets. Chloe remained unphased by the pest, having seen a few of them scurrying about all week long.

She was, however, startled by a chipper knock at her door.  Chloe’s head snapped in the sound’s direction.

_Who the hell?_

Chloe’s confusion quickly turned to fear.   _They’ve found me._  

She was fast to hide the envelope of money, stuffing it into her suitcase then shoving the bag underneath of her bed.  Heart racing, Chloe tiptoed to the door, held her breath, and peered out of the peephole. Her mind went to a thousand scenarios and how she should react before her gaze landed on an older woman with a kind face.  

Relief washed over the woman’s body and she sighed clasping into her chest. Chloe then unlocked the door and cracked it open.  The sun was bright and unrelenting, causing Chloe to cast her eyes away from the brightness of day. She hadn’t stepped foot out of that blasted Cabin since she arrived on Saturday.  

“Hi.  May I help you?”  Chloe asked with what she hoped passed as a genuine smile.

From the looks of the portly woman, a smile was the least of Chloe’s worries.   _Shit, I’m a mess._

“Hello dear, I’m your neighbor, Marnie.  You- you feelin’ alright?” Marnie looked to her with concerned eyes. 

Chloe nodded before coming up with a quick lie, “Just getting over a cold.  Sorry about-” Chloe motioned to herself, knowing very well her oily hair and stench was probably not the most comforting thing, especially seeing as they were neighbors.  

She could tell Marnie was a little relieved, even though she gave apologies for Chloe’s illness.  

“Well, I’d be lying if I said I just came to introduce myself.  See, I’ve found this little guy, and well we just have too many animals to take care of on the ranch.  But I figured every good farm could use a cat.” Marnie bent down and picked up a yellow tabby cat, cuddling it in her arms.  “Thought I’d see if you were interested in him, but now if you aren’t I’m sure someone else would be.”

Chloe wasn’t interested, then again she also had a mouse infested cabin and no one to keep her company. 

She nodded, “Yeah, I’ll keep him.  Thank you, Marnie.” 

Marine smiled back but hesitated before leaving.  “Ya know, if you need some help getting things started with the farm, just let me know.  Guess you're growing your starters right now?”

Chloe held out her arms to take the cat, but shook her head at Marnie’s question.  “I- don't know what that is.”

“Oh, well, maybe you remember grandpa growing plants in little cups before putting them in the ground?”  Marnie watched Chloe’s face, “Well, anyway, that's a starter, a little more hardy than just putting a seed outside straight away.”

“Oh.  Well, to be honest, I thought I would just focus on cleaning up this year.”  Chloe looked around at the farm full of weeds and fallen trees.

Marnie blushed, “Of course.  You're right. I'm getting ahead of myself.  Just excited to see this place back to its old self.”  She became more solemn, “Delmar- er your grandpa was a good man, a good friend.”

_He was a good man.  What would he think of me?_

Chloe held the cat a little closer, casting her eyes to the ground.

Marnie cleared her throat, “Well, I've kept a sick girl for too long.  Get some rest, sweetie. If that cold gets worse, you might want to go see Harvey.  His office is right by Pierre’s. And let me know if there is anything I can do for you, promise?”

Chloe didn't have to try to be genuine this time, a smile naturally graced her face.  “Thanks, Marnie. I promise I will.”

- 

Chloe placed her new friend on the ground before pulling out a piece of bologna from her fridge.  The cat paced in front of her legs, licking its lips at the sight of food. Chloe rolled it up, bit off half for herself and gave the rest to the anxious feline.

She stretched her body and found a Joja Mart bag with her brand new soaps, shampoo and other various toiletries.  Chloe hadn’t planned on taking a full week to use them, but she was up now and it was time. She padded her way to the bathroom.   

The shower wasn’t quite as old as the other furnishings in the house.  Her grandpa had to install a newer model at the end of his life. He had difficulty climbing in and out of the old clawfoot tub he’d previously owned.  

 _Here goes nothing._  

With a twist of the faucet, water streamed from the shower head and into the drain.  Chloe let her thin digits sway in the cold stream of water. She let out a sigh of relief when the water started to warm up.   

Chloe brought her hand back and flicked her wrist, causing beads of water to fly in the air.  She peeled off her shirt and shimmied out of her sweatpants and underwear. 

The sight of herself in the mirror was enough to frighten her.  She was thin, way thinner than she'd ever been in her life. Dark circles sat under her eyes causing her to look years older than she really was.  And ‘unkempt'? To call her unkempt would be a complete understatement. She couldn't remember the last time she had access to a razor, and her legs were a testament to the fact.   

And her hair… That would have to change.  She couldn't risk being recognized should _he_ ever decide to come to town. 

Chloe stepped into the shower and hot water enveloped her. The stream worked hard on her back, easing her sore muscles.  Chloe sighed in comfort at the long forgotten feeling of a nice shower. She washed her body and lingered longer than what most would deem necessary.  And yet, some essentials are hidden as luxuries.

-

It was two in the afternoon by the time Chloe Woods felt sufficiently clean.  She stared at the door, not wanting to go outside and face the world.

 _Come on, Chloe.  You haven't done anything all week._  

She fidgeted, snapping her fingers at her side's like she always did when she was summoning her courage.  With a deep breath Chloe opened the door and headed to town.

Stardew Valley was like something out of that quirky mother-daughter show filled with nonsensical blabber.  It was a pity they were missing a coffee shop. What wasn't missing was the infamous Pierre’s.

Chloe was quick to walk to the local general store.  She wasn't about to resign herself to another position at Joja Mart just yet.   

A community bulletin was a pleasant surprise, and Chloe scanned the ads and calendar of events.  Unfortunately, no jobs. 

She slowly stepped foot into the store.  It was...not as small as she thought it would be.  A relief to be sure, at least perhaps there was a chance they would need her. 

It wasn't difficult to locate Pierre as he greeted her by name as soon as she walked in.

“Chloe Woods!  Our newest resident.  Come on in! I've got plenty of seeds to sell if you're looking to get started on spring crop.”  the owner motioned toward a display of seed packets.

Chloe shook her head with a grin, “Going to have to wait on that.  The farm’s in pretty bad shape.”

“Well, I'm sure we have something to help with that too,”  Pierre said with a winning smile.

_Oh boy, now I'm going to have to buy something._

Chloe rubbed the back of her neck, “I see, you have about everything here.”

“ _Dad_.  Leave her alone, she can shop by herself.”  A young woman with the most beautiful hair walked through the shop.  Abigail. At least that's what her father called her when he chastised her for being rude.

“Actually, I could use your help.  Do you sell hair dye here?” Chloe needed to change her look, and hoped Abigail’s hair color meant they kept dye in stock.

Abigail perked up, “We do actually.”  The young woman led her through an aisle of various toiletries.   

Chloe eyed the colors.  A small selection, but it seemed Abigail may have been in charge of stock based on some of the more adventurous colors.  A hue called ‘Midnight Blue’ caught Chloe’s eye. She took the box as well a pair of scissors to check out where Pierre keyed in the prices on an old cash register.

“I- was wondering.  Is anywhere hiring about town?  Are you?” Chloe chewed her lip again waiting for his response.

“Unfortunately, I’m not hiring at the moment.  My daughter and wife help out around the store, and at the moment we aren’t needing any other help.”  Pierre explained and bagged up her items, handing them over. “But, there are others in town who may need help.  Willy owns a little bait and tackle store down by the docks. The saloon may be hiring, just across from the shop.  Doc Harvey is just next door, you could ask him.”

Chloe nodded as Pierre listed off the businesses of town.  Not much of a selection, but she would check everyone. That money would only last her about a year, and that’s only if she pinched every penny. 

“Of course Joja Mart is always hiring.”  Pierre scoffed bitterly and Chloe couldn’t hide her grin.  

“That’s a last resort,”  Chloe shook her head. No way in hell she was going to give up without a fight.

As Chloe was about to thank Pierre, she heard the ringing of bells and clanging of metal against wood.  

Pierre smiled, “Harvey!  We were just talking about you.”

Chloe turned to face Harvey and was sure she would have known he was a doctor, even if she hadn't just been told.  His long and lanky stature would have been intimidating if he didn’t hunch over a bit, as if he was trying to become invisible.  A smile tugged on the corner of his lips and he adjusted his glasses before greeting them with a simple wave. “Nothing bad, I hope.”

“Not at all,”  Chloe spoke up, “I’m looking for work, and Pierre mentioned you.  No chance you’re hiring?” She bit her lip again. It would be too good to be true that a job land in her lap the moment she walked into town, but she supposed stranger things had happened.

Harvey glanced to the side then back at Chloe, “I’m sorry, I already have a nurse, and she takes care of reception as well.”  

Chloe shook her head, “It’s alright.”  She smiled, not wanting to show disappointment.  It wasn’t his fault that he didn’t need anyone. “It was nice to meet both of you.  Guess I’d better get back to the search.”

Energy depleted, Chloe offered her goodbyes, walked out the door, and went straight back home.  The search would have to continue another day. For now, she wanted the warmth and comfort of her bed.  Once home, she was greeted with a gift from Cat: a dead mouse laying on the welcome mat. Cat watched her from the corner of the room, staying as far away as possible.  She and Cat would get along just fine.


	3. Spring

Blue dye rinsed from Chloe’s hair and flowed down the drain.  She lifted her head and enjoyed how the hot stream drummed against her back.  She stood there for longer than needed, scraping fingers through her roots and to the jagged tips of her freshly cut hair.

Two weeks.  It had taken her two weeks to get to this point.  Two weeks of searching high and low for work. Two weeks of wallowing in bed and feeling like a worthless failure.

Chloe’s fear of being found finally motivated her enough to use the dye she’d shelved after her purchase at Pierre’s.  Navy hair was a start, but she would need to replace her wardrobe full of free t-shirts and ripped blue jeans. 

Turning off the faucet, Chloe opened the shower door and wrapped herself in a towel.  The mirror was more kind than it had been in months. Aside from the fact that her hair was no longer a tangled mess, Chloe no longer had dark circles under her eyes.  She could at least say that for the farm, she’d gotten plenty of rest. 

Throwing on jeans and a t-shirt, Chloe searched the fridge for any remaining food she could feed herself and her cat.  A couple of hotdogs were all that remained. The cat had no qualms about eating the food she offered, but as Chloe chewed on the hotdog, a sense of dread fell upon her.  Her eyes wandered back to the suitcase where she’d stashed the bulging envelope of cash. 

Stepping foot in Joja Mart again, using that money, all of it was more than Chloe could stand.  Her body tensed up. A job, she had to get a job. 

No one wants to hire you, Chloe.  You’re a stranger. A worthless stranger.  The Farm Girl.

Chloe grimaced at the thought.  Every person she’d met greeted her as such: Farm Girl.  She looked over to the small packet of parsnip seeds. 

Some farmer.

Knowing she needed food, Chloe’s eyes bore down at the red and black checked suitcase sitting at the edge of her bed.  Only, that was all she could bring herself to do: stare. The thought of using the money again made her stomach turn, and as she stood at the kitchen counter she could swear her feet had turned into cement blocks.  

One more time.  Use the money one more time, and you can find a job, even if it’s at Joja Mart.

Her heartbeat quickened and throat squeezed shut.  Shallow breaths were all she could take as tears pooled in her veridian eyes.  

Chloe turned sharply, grabbed the packet of seeds, and swung the door open.  She trudged herself outside, heading toward her grandfather's old work space.

The shed was old and undoubtedly full of ‘creepy crawlies’.  Under normal circumstances, Chloe would have hesitated before entering, but in this altered state she burst through the door without a second thought.

Her grandfather’s old shed was full of junk.  Small cups of dirt sat on the ground near what appeared to be disassembled shelving.  Clay pots and cloth sacks were scattered across the floor. Amidst the chaos Chloe’s eyes were quick to locate a hoe, shovel, axe, pickaxe, and a bucket.  Arms full of the tools she needed, she headed back outside and dropped them onto the ground. 

All plans of gardening changed when she remembered the absolute mess the yard was in.  Rotting trees and branches littered the ground and weeds grew in tufts across the yard.

Chloe began haphazardly tossing fallen branches out of the way to clear a spot of land.  Sweat dripped down her brow as she drug a small fallen tree out of the way, tossing it to the side.  

With the hoe gripped firmly in her hand, Chloe dug down into the the dirt with all of the strength she had.  

She didn’t know what she was doing and she didn’t care.  Chloe had to get those parsnip seeds in the ground, had to prove to herself that she wasn’t a ‘worthless piece of shit’.  Digging into the solid earth, she felt her joints and muscles ache with every move she made. Tilling was more difficult than she thought it would be, but it didn’t matter.  She grunted and moaned as she dug and loosened the soil. 

Chloe wiped the sweat from her forehead and tossed the hoe to the side.  Shaking hands dug in her back pocket for the parsnip seeds. She tore open the packet and spilled the seeds into her palm.  Chloe carefully knelt to the ground, the knees of her pants soaked from the dirt and dew, and she pushed seeds one by one into the dirt with her index finger.  

Chloe stood up, back sore but still not satisfied.  She needed to feel useful again. The wood she’d tossed to the side needed to be properly dealt with, so she found her grandfather’s axe and drug it to the small tree.  She swung with all of her might, chipping into the dead wood. With each hit of the axe, Chloe felt herself getting lost in the work. It was as if she was underwater. Drowning?  Perhaps. But at least she wasn’t thinking about the money, Joja Mart, or her worth to the world. 

Minutes passed.  Then hours. Chloe worked on clearing the farm for most of the evening without food or water.  Her body was completely drained of energy, but she needed to do more. She needed to fix the farm, to provide for herself.  There was no time to waste, she’d been doing enough of that in bed for the past three weeks. 

She took heavy steps back to the tools she’d laid out.  The sounds of crickets were muffling around her. She knelt to retrieve her pickaxe, but instead passed out from exhaustion, the last thing she felt was a sharp pain in her left arm.


	4. Doctor Harvey

“You’re so beautiful.  He's gonna love you, babe.” he smiled and pressed his lips to Chloe's throat.

The scent of dollar store cologne and smoke filled her nostrils.  She wanted to scream, to push him away. Her body was rigid and unable move.  Rage built up, threatening to erupt at any moment. She focused all energy on shouting out, hoping that maybe someone would hear her.  

“Get away!”  Chloe shouted, but when she opened her eyes he was nowhere to be found.

Instead, she caught the gaze of a fairly frightened man.  The Joja mart employee.

He sighed then frowned, holding up both hands, though one held a plastic bag. “Just trying to help.  Marnie asked me to bring you some eggs.”

Chloe rubbed her eyes and looked around.  Her damp, dew soaked jeans gave her a chill.

How long have I been like this?  

She remembered the work she'd done, then ringing in her ears just before passing out.  Chloe sighed before slowly sitting up, her head throbbing and body aching.

“Sorry, and thanks.”  Chloe tried to lean on her left hand to stand up but… couldn't.  She looked over to find that her arm was limp and unmoving. In a panic, she pulled up her sleeve and found stretched skin and a disfigured arm. 

The man above her started to speak again, but his words were muffled, and yet again everything went black.

 

Harvey’s work was never limited to office hours.  Being the town's only Physician, it was expected. Which was why he'd been ready when Shane arrived with Chloe.

A dislocated shoulder.  Luckily his patient was compliant and to herself when it came time to put her arm back into place. Then again, maybe Chloe would have rather not been as ‘to herself’, and he couldn't say as he blamed her.

An x ray and some pain killers later, and Chloe was sitting in Harvey's chair, flexing her fingers.

Harvey helped Chloe put on her shoulder sling, showing her how to fasten it with one hand.  “You won't need surgery, but I want you back here in a week to check on healing.” He secured the last strap then helped her put her shirt back on.  Ever the gentleman, Harvey kept his eyes on the ceiling until the shirt covered her up.

Chloe nodded her head, but sighed in defeat.  “About how long will I need this?”

“The sling?  It really depends on how quickly you heal.  Anywhere from six weeks to a few months.” Harvey explained, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

“Months?!”  Chloe ducked her head, “No- I still need a job. And I have the farm and..”

Harvey pursed his lips and gave a sympathetic look.  He knew well the urgency she felt. There were certainly seasons that he saw less patients and made considerably less money.  “Do you- have anyone to help with the farm?” Harvey asked the question with some hesitation. He didn't know Chloe well after all.

Chloe shook her head and sniffled, her thumb quickly dabbed her eyes.

Harvey paused, “Ah, I’ve forgotten- I do have an extra splint for you.  I'll be right back.” He stood to his feet and closed the door behind him.  As much as he wanted to comfort the poor girl, he knew that some people needed their privacy during stressful situations.  

Harvey walked to the waiting room where he was surprised to see Shane still sitting.

“She alright?  I can't stay here all night.  I've got work in the morning.”  Shane grumbled and placed a plastic bag of what looked like egg cartons on the front desk, then stuffed his fists in the pockets of his hoodie.

Harvey smiled, “She was lucky you found and helped her.  She'll be okay. You can go on if you need.”

Shane nodded toward the eggs, “Those are hers.  I'll get going.”

With that, Chloe's unlikely savior was out the door.  Harvey eyed the bag of eggs then hooked the plastic handles with his index finger.

 

Chloe worked on composing herself as soon as Harvey left the room.  She used her sleeve to wipe away evidence of her crying spell. For the love of God, why was this happening now?  When she'd finally summoned the willpower to get off of her ass?!

No.  She was still going to work on the farm.  People worked with limited mobility all of the time, and she would need to be one of those people.  As for finding a job, she would need to suck it up and go to Joja. 

A tap on the door caused Chloe to straighten up, and she tucked dark blue tresses behind her ear. 

“Here you are.”  Harvey placed the spare sling and bag of eggs next to Chloe, then reached by, handing her a plastic cup of water.

Chloe set the cup aside, eyeing it suspiciously.  “Thank you. Sorry for waking you.”

“Not a problem at all.  It's dark out though. Would you like for me to walk you home?”

“No.”  Chloe answered a bit too quickly.  “Ah, no. I can get back myself. Thank you.”

She stood to her feet, taking the sling and the bag in her right hand.

Harvey nodded, opening the door for her, giving instructions to come see him in a week's time.  Chloe hummed and nodded as though she was listening, but couldn't help but go over her mental checklists of things to do. 

“Before you go,” Harvey started, getting Chloe's attention once more, “I've been meaning to speak to you.  I've uh, been overworking Maru with paperwork. I was wondering if you’d be willing to work for me. I've been organizing on Saturdays,  inputting information to go paperless. I could really use the help if you're interested.” Harvey rubbed the back of his neck.

A lie.  Chloe was sure of it.  But at this point she wasn't sure if she cared.  Guilt be damned, she needed the money. “Okay.” she spoke hesitantly, “When should I come by?”

Harvey looked obviously relieved, his shoulders relaxed and he smiled rather sweetly.  “Would Saturdays at eight in the morning work?” 

Chloe grinned, “Sounds good, boss.”  

Harvey chuckled, “I'll see you then.  Get ready to be bored to tears.” 

Chloe confirmed with a nod and turned toward her home, feeling more at peace than she had in weeks.  


	5. First Day on the Job

The sound of rain on the roof made it more difficult to get out of bed that Saturday morning.  Warm and comfy under her sheets, Chloe dreaded just that. Then again she would be in the company of Harvey, who’d been uncommonly kind and friendly.  She'd been given this opportunity and didn't plan on squandering it on something as small as not wishing to face the rain. 

Chloe rolled over and let the balls of her feet touch the hardwood floor.  Slowly standing up, she stretched her arms upward, lifting herself up on tippy toes.  Her satisfying stretch was abruptly interrupted by a drop of water smacking her forehead.  Chloe instinctively winced, then blinked her eyes and wiped the water from her face.

She stepped away and looked up to see that her ceiling was damp.  A roof leak. It was an irritating development considering how hard she had been working to clean up the old house.  With only one arm to help her in the endeavor, the work had taken her twice as long. She was glad, however, to finally have swept floors, freshly painted walls, and squeaky clean furniture.  The yard work was coming along as well, though she wasn't sure about the parsnip seeds she'd planted. Chloe had been hopeful that they would start growing even a little, but so far her garden was a simple pad of dirt.

Chloe sighed, then took to the kitchen to find a couple of buckets.  She placed them under the pesky leaks, then went on to getting herself ready for work.

 

Chloe's pressed khaki pants and burgundy blouse were soaked by the time she'd reached Harvey's clinic.  Even with an umbrella, the wind cruelly blew the rain toward her. She made her way inside and allowed herself to drip dry on the welcome mat.

“Oh, Miss Chloe!”  Harvey called out, seeming rather alarmed.  He disappeared from behind the front desk for a moment, and then entered the waiting room with a towel in hand.  “Here,” Harvey handed over the towel, then took Chloe's umbrella.

“Thanks.” Chloe spoke through chattering teeth.  She first wiped off her damp skin, then used the towel to soak up water from her pants. 

Harvey placed the umbrella by the side, letting it dry out.  “From now on, you're welcome to wait until it stops raining.”  He gave a concerned look.

“It's alright.  Just water.” Chloe assured him, hoping that her dedication would return the favor in some way, as she suspected her position wasn't entirely needed.

“Still, no need for you to get cold and wet.  Rain might not cause a cold, but low and fluctuating temperatures could lower your body's immunity.”  Harvey smiled sheepishly and took the towel. “I'll pull out the space heater.”

Harvey showed Chloe to her work space and set up a heater next to the front desk.  The computer stationed there looked brand new, and she suspected it was a recent addition.  With the push of a button, the computer was on with impressive speed. She settled into the desk chair and rolled slightly toward the space heater.

Harvey returned with a rather large box of files, hefting it onto the front desk.  His rosy cheeks and heavy breathing gave away just how heavy the files were.

Chloe shook her head, “That's part of my job, Harvey.  It would have taken longer, but I could have grabbed them a few files at a time.”  She put a hand over her shoulder, knowing well that she couldn't have carried the whole box.  Then again, she wagered that it was probably dangerous for anyone to carry it by themselves. 

Harvey protested immediately, “It's my fault that they've gotten like this.  No reason for you to do all of that. You'll be busy inputting the information anyway.”  The young doctor took a moment to catch his breath, then provided Chloe with the database site and login information.  “To be perfectly honest, I haven't even logged in yet to see how it's used.”

“That's okay.  I'll take some time to read up on how it's used first, then I can show you and Maru.”  Chloe insisted and turned to the computer and entered the username and password Harvey had provided on a yellow sticky note.

The program itself seemed fairly easy to navigate, asking for specific information in regards to the patient's health and payment information. While Chloe was busy reading up on the online database, Harvey was pulling files left and right and putting their contents in the desired order.  Chloe reached for the file and realized that they were all Stardew residents, save a few that she hadn't heard of before. Who knew the little town could generate so much paperwork?!

The pair worked in silent syncopation, with only the tapping of computer keys and Harvey's occasional hums as he tried to organize.

“This one.” Harvey interrupted the silence and held up a rather large file, “Clara, she's uh- passed away.  I'd still like to have her information on here in case her family has questions.” 

Chloe nodded and took the file.  She tried not to get caught up in the narrative that Clara's paperwork had plainly spelled out.  A young woman with severe depression and several visits to Harvey and other specialists. From broken noses, pregnancy check-ups, to mental health evaluations, Clara's life was professionally documented, fitting inside of one manila folder.  By the time Chloe had typed in everything about the young woman, she found herself pushing away from the computer. An uncomfortable knot forming in her stomach.

Harvey put down the folder he’d just finished, and nudged Chloe.  “Did you bring lunch? Maybe it's time for a break.” 

Chloe shook her head, she hadn't brought lunch, but she was still in need of a break.  

And so she followed Harvey, up the steps to what she soon discovered was his own apartment.  Chloe bit her lip, feeling nervous about being in someone's own personal space. It was tidy, just what she would expect from Harvey, at least from what she'd observed.

Model planes displayed on the wall caught her eye and she too noticed that his kitchen table was filled with model plane parts and paint.  “Are you a pilot?” Chloe asked enthusiastically.

“Oh. N-no.”  Harvey blushed and cleared his throat.  “I wanted to be, but- this is a good enough substitute.”  The doctor smiled and reached for the freezer door. “I'm afraid I eat just as you would expect a bachelor to.  But you can choose what you'd like.”

Chloe was about to dismiss him, explaining that she wasn't really hungry, but Harvey insisted that she at least take a look.  She grinned at the selection of frozen tv meals and pulled out a macaroni dinner for herself. She didn't dare mention that he probably ate healthier than she did, lest she potentially get an ear full.  

After their dinners were microwaved and steaming hot, Harvey helped Chloe to his red plush couch and gave her a fork.  “I hope today hasn't been too painful.” Harvey paused and looked to her apologetically.

Chloe hummed, remembering Clara's file.  “You have an important job. I suppose I can see why you would need the planes to take your mind off of it.  It's a bit...depressing.”

Harvey nodded somberly, “It can be.”  He gave a sad smile, but paused, “Everyone needs a hobby though.  What do you do?”

She paused, glad that she was in mid chew so she could have time to think.  From the time she'd left her parents’ home, her life was one huge hustle. Working from dawn till dusk just to keep a roof over her head, and keep her belly full.  “It's kind of pathetic. I don't really have a hobby or anything I'm really good at.”

“Perhaps you just haven't found it yet.”  Harvey offered, “But I don't believe you're not good at anything.  That can't be true. At the very least you can cut your own hair. The color looks fetching on you, by the way.”

It was Chloe's time to blush.  As sweet as the compliment was, she truly couldn't think of a single thing that set her apart… except for the bad.  She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and grinned. “Thank you. Hopefully I'm good at farming, or else my parsnips are in trouble,” she tried to joke, but there was a stinging truth to her statement.  

“If you need, we do have a library here in Pelican Town that can help teach you about anything you plant.  And you're welcome to come use our computer too.” 

Chloe perked up a bit, the thought of research only now occurring to her.  “I- might do that. Thank you.”

“Of course!”  Harvey smiled.

Chloe put her fork down, “Why are you being so nice?  You don't know me.” It really came out much more rudely than she had intended, and she was about to apologize until Harvey spoke up.

“It's difficult to live here, or anywhere, without any friends.  It just seemed like… you needed one.” Harvey adjusted his glasses, eyes darting to his feet.

Chloe paused for a moment, “Yeah.  I did.” She swallowed, but kept her eyes locked with Harvey's when he looked back up at her.  “Thank you.”

Harvey smiled, seemingly relieved by the development.  The two finished their lunch, trying to discover Chloe's hidden hobby all the while.


	6. Flower Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my sweet beta reader <3

There’s an odd comfort in the silence of libraries.  Chloe was enjoying just that as she scribbled in her single subject notebook, all the while reading up on what could be planted in late spring and early summer.

Her parsnip project had- _well_ , it had failed miserably.  Only five actually grew little leafy stems from the ground.  After a few days, three of those stems withered, then later the last two were claimed by a hungry rabbit.  

Because of this, Chloe felt all the more grateful for her position with Harvey, but knew the work wouldn't last.  She'd only been hired to get all of the information into the database, and she didn't plan on being dishonest by working as slowly as possible.  That meant her job with Harvey would be ending sooner than later. Therefore, learning how to farm wouldn't be for fun, she needed it for the food and money.  

Chloe also needed to get that blasted greenhouse fixed so that she could plant starters as Marnie had suggested.  There was also the matter of what to plant. Corn would be an essential and green beans would produce all summer, enough that she could can or pickle what she wouldn't eat.  Melons, they seemed risky. Chloe wasn't an experienced farmer and the seeds were expensive, but there was something enticing about the challenge. Melons were also a sweet reminder of her grandfather, who would share the tasty fruit with her nearly every summer of her childhood.

Chloe was wrapped up in her research, mulling over the pros and cons of planting melons, and was therefore startled to feel a tap on her shoulder.

She jumped in her seat and turned around, heart pounding in fear that she'd been found.

“Sorry!” Emily squeaked, then covered her mouth as she remembered where they were.  “Sorry,” she whispered, “good to see you again. I really didn't mean to scare you.”

Chloe puffed out a sigh of relief, “It's good to see you too.”  She smiled since it truly was good to see her, Emily was a friendly person and Chloe liked her enough.  Even though they had just met in passing one day, the young woman seemed to exude a contagious joy.

Emily sat down beside of her, “What're you working on?”

“Oh.  Just trying to get the hang of farm life.”  Chloe nudged the books over to show what she was reading.  

Emily nodded, “You'll get the hang of it! Just takes some practice.”

“And money.”

“That too,” Emily agreed.  “But, I heard you're working with Harvey.”

Chloe nodded, “I'm lucky.”

Emily shrugged her shoulders, “He's lucky.  He needed help and now you're here.”

It was a nice way to think of it, though Chloe wasn't sure it was true.  Harvey had Maru, and he wasn't exactly overflowing with patients in a place as small as Pelican Town.

“Oh hey,” Emily interrupted Chloe's train of thought. “I actually came over because I was wondering if you were going to the Flower Dance.  It's starting soon.”

“Well..I don't know.”

“You can get to know more people there.  Come on, it'll be real fun!”

Chloe motioned to her ill fitted jeans and shirt with holes.  “Not exactly dressed for it, and I'm not really much of a dancer,” she explained then squeezed her shoulder sling.

“Pretty much none of the men here dance well, and I think Abigail dances poorly in protest.  Besides, I've got the perfect dress for you. You'll look so nice!”

Emily's pleading look caused Chloe to snicker and roll her eyes.  “Okay, I’ll go. But I'm not dancing.”

 

-

The dress Emily had in mind was pristine white with a boat-neck neckline and quarter length sleeves which fit way too tightly for a shoulder sling.  Chloe wasn't a fan of the garment or how it made her feel, but she would never tell Emily. She'd been far too excited to dress her up, fix her hair and makeup, then finish the look with some periwinkle kitten heels which was 'so Chloe's color'.  She was amused by Emily's enthusiasm, which could have been misinterpreted as liking the uncomfortable dress now that she thought back.

Chloe followed Emily through the lightly wooded area that opened up to a beautifully decorated clearing.  Baskets of pastel flowers, adorned with ribbons and bows, lined the charming wooden fence.

Chloe walked on, arms hugging herself as she caught sight of all of the people attending.  Most of the young women were wearing white, which was surely the reason Emily chose the same color for her. It was a relief in a way, for the last thing she wanted to do was stand out.

She smiled to herself when she finally located Harvey, and stepped forward to approach what seemed to be his small group of friends.

“Chloe!”  Harvey smiled, adjusting his glasses.

“Hi, Harvey.” Chloe grinned warmly.  “You look nice.” And it was true. The men had taken time to dress nicely as well, though she couldn't actually imagine Harvey ‘dressing down’. It suited him all the same, and for the first time since she’d moved there, Chloe noticed his broad shoulders and handsome build.

“Oh, thank you.” Harvey looked away bashfully, but then his eyes fell to her shoulder.  “No sling? Is your shoulder feeling okay?”

Chloe squeezed her arm, “It's alright as long as I don't move it much,” she shrugged, feeling a bit guilty now. Chloe could tell that Harvey was holding his tongue, trying to keep doctor mode at bay.  “I'll have it back on as soon as I get home. I promise.”

Harvey seemed somewhat relieved and was about to speak up yet again, but he was interrupted by a friendly voice.

“You're Chloe, aren't you?  I'm Maru. It's good to finally meet you!  You have no idea how much you're helping by getting us online.  I've asked my brother to help more than once, but he's actually got a pretty full schedule with work.”  The friendly young woman extended a hand, and Chloe happily took it.

“I'm glad to meet you too.  Harvey's mentioned you, of course, so it's good to put a face to the name.”

Maru nodded in agreement, but looked over Chloe's shoulder, “Looks like they're about to start,” she turned to Harvey, “Be my partner?”

The young doctor appeared a little startled, looking from Chloe and Maru, but quickly composed himself, “Of course.  I'd be happy to.” He smiled at Chloe, “Be careful with your arm?”

“Promise.” Chloe grinned and waved as they walked away, feeling a bit lost now that Harvey was gone.  Fortunately she didn't have time to over think the matter.

“Excuse me, Miss.” Chloe heard, and spun to face whoever was greeting her.  He was a tall, handsome man, with chiseled features and long hair. She could have sworn that he'd walked straight out of a Jane Austen novel.

“You must be the new farmer.  Chloe, yes?” he spoke again, tilting his head to the side.

Chloe nodded, “Oh.  Yes, that's me. What was your name?”

“Elliott.” He bowed slightly.

She extended her hand, “Well, it's nice to meet you, Elliott.”

He took her hand, then brought her knuckles to press his lips against them.  Chloe froze a bit, uncertain of what to make of the gesture.

“It's a pleasure.  It was my intention to ask you to dance, if you’re feeling inclined.  What do you say?”

Chloe slipped her hand out of his and squeezed her left shoulder.  “I- uh, I don't really dance well. I'll probably just watch.”

“If it helps,” Elliott spoke again, “I've two left feet myself.”  He gave a charming smile and extended his hand.

“Well-” Chloe's stomach knotted, “Okay.”  She relented and took his palm.

 

-

Elliott did not have two left feet.  

_Liar_

He was graceful, quick, and all of the things she was not.  The spins and dips did nothing to help with her shoulder, which is why Chloe excused herself after the dancing was finished.  She smiled and gave quick but cordial goodbyes, then sighed a breath of relief, took off her borrowed shoes, and started down the trail to her farm.  

Sweat pants, her spare shoulder sling, and her worn in couch were all loudly calling her name.  Though, someone else was too.

Chloe paused, hoping she wouldn't have to meet anyone new.  The voice was not a new one, however. It was Harvey. All dread faded instantaneously, and Chloe relaxed again.

“May I walk with you?”  Harvey asked, having finally caught up, “Cutting through your farm is quicker I think.”

Chloe’s brows furrowed in confusion, “I.. don't think it is.”

He shut his eyes and shook his head apologetically, “It's- it's not. I just wanted make sure you were okay.”

“I am.  Come on, let's walk,” she grinned motioning toward the trail.

The two made small talk along the way, Chloe only paused from time to time so she could drink in the breeze.  As Woods farm came into view, her pace slowed.

“Wow!  You've done so much.”  Harvey observed, nearly gaping at the progress.

Chloe shrugged, “It took me long enough, and I don't really know how to grow things yet.”  The muddy pad of dirt that should have been parsnips was testament to that.

Harvey shook his head, “You just got here, I don't think I would’ve made it this far in such a short amount of time.”

“You would have.  Further even. You'd have been selling parsnips and raising like, pigs or chickens or something.”

“You'll get there.”  Harvey laughed. “It's only your first year here.  Don't be so hard on yourself.”

Chloe stopped at her front porch, “I suppose.  I’ve been going to the library like you suggested.”

“That's great.  There's plenty read?  I know the library's kind of small.”

“Mhmm.  It's nice and quiet there too.  I know what I'm going to plant, or I think I do. Just need to work on my greenhouse.”  Chloe's eyes wandered over to the mess that was once a greenhouse.

Harvey tilted his head, “Robin’s the one for that sort of job.  If there's anything else you need, I could help, if you'd like.”  It was more of a question really, and Chloe smiled in appreciation.

“I'd like that.  I'll let you know.”

The two said their goodbyes, and Chloe stepped inside feeling oddly refreshed by her walk with Harvey.  Spring was almost over, but for Chloe it had just begun.


	7. Chores

Harvey didn't know what the hell he was doing, but he wanted to see Chloe again, and well, she had accepted his offer of help.  But God, was this wrong?  Chloe was technically his employee, after all.  Was it wise to indulge himself in seeing her?

Either way, he was on his way to her farm, none too sure what to do once he got there.  Robin would handle the majority of the greenhouse work surely. Other than that, he wondered exactly what he'd be working on.  It wasn't as though he was in great shape. 

Harvey adjusted his shirt sleeve, feeling more self aware of his physique.  It was strange to be wearing something other than Doctor's apparel, but cargo pants and a shirt were better suited for outdoor work. And it was best to be prepared for anything, so old clothes it was.

The day was warm, but thankfully summer heat and humidity hadn't settled in.  It made for a fairly pleasant walk, with sun-drenched skies above, heat caressing his exposed skin.  Just when it began to feel too hot, a cool breeze would offer a nice reprieve. The perfect sort of weather.  The kind that reminded him of Chloe.

She was a reserved woman, seemingly calm and collected.  There was an occasional rigidity to her demeanor, but she was always quick to catch it and offer a friendly smile or kind word.  She was courteous, nice, and of course it didn't hurt that she was pretty. Then again, he wondered if maybe his infatuation had something to do with how he perceived her. Judgement can be so easily clouded when it came to matters of the heart.

But when she finally came into view, he didn't really care whether his mind was playing tricks on him or not.  He watched from afar, still slowly approaching her farm, and for a moment Harvey basked in the secret glimpse of Chloe hard at work in her garden. When she looked up at him smiling, his heart fluttered and he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Hi, Harvey,” she spoke with a voice like honey, then dusted the dirt off her breeches and stood to her feet. She smelled of grass, dirt, and perfume, charming scents that did nothing to ease the lovesick knot in the pit of Harvey's stomach. 

He finally found his voice after a pause, and spoke up.  “Hi. So- what all do you have planted?”

“Beans, corn, and potatoes,” she pointed out the rows, “Just hoping to feed myself with these.”

“You need food?”  Harvey asked urgently, eyes filled with concern.

Chloe shook her head quickly, “Oh, no.  I have money. Plenty of money.. it's just-” she pursed her lips seeming to mull over her words, “I just want to try and grow my own food I guess.”

Harvey nodded, but seriously considered paying her for the clerical work in advance.  However, with Chloe insisting that she was fine, he decided to drop the subject for now.  “So, what can I help you with?”

She smiled and shrugged, “There's really only one thing I need your help with, and I can pay you for it.  My roof is leaking. I’m having trouble climbing up there by myself with my shoulder hurt. I have all of the materials and everything.  Any way you could help me out?”

No.

Not at all.  No.

“Of course.  Just uh, show me where your ladder is,” Harvey said instead, though he really would have rather done anything else.  Grueling manual labor would have been cake compared to being so high up.

Chloe pointed out the ladder, and Harvey carried it in his arms along with the bucket of tar and brush.  He secured the ladder against the wall, double, no triple checking how steady it was. Maybe this isn't a great idea, he wondered and considered suggesting that Robin do the work instead.

“Thank you so much,” Chloe spoke, “I'm so done with waking up to a puddle of water on the bed.  I got up soaked and freezing the other night. You're a life saver.” 

“No problem at all.”  He sighed and smiled, lips pulled thin.  Of course he was a life saver.  Damn it! Now he could never suggest such a thing as Robin fixing the roof.  Of all of the dumb things he'd done to impress a girl, this one had to be the most terrifying and simple at the same time.

Harvey took a shaky breath, certain his knees were wobbling.  He'd climb up, he had to! Taking hold of the bucket of tar, Harvey turned back to the ladder and gulped.  Timid fingertips touched the metal, then he stepped up and felt the ladder shift under his weight. He paused for a second, not sure if he could stomach climbing any further.

Just do it!  With a new found bravery, he took the steps one at a time until he reached the top, then stepped up on top of the house.

The roof was, at least, more sturdy than the ladder.  But being up so high, he felt nauseous.

Chloe followed behind soon after, climbing at a slower pace with limited use of her left arm.  

Harvey reached out a hand to help her up, then pulled her close to him, mortified that she might fall down.

“Thank you.”  Chloe.gave that thoughtful smile again and effortlessly began walking across the planes of the roof of her house.  “I think it's somewhere near here…” she looked around, bravely poking her toes around to find weak spots.

Harvey moved closer, not wishing to be so near the edge.  He tried to keep his eyes away from the ground, but even the sight of nearby trees spooked him

“Here!”  Chloe shouted, almost like a cheer.  Harvey flinched, and his heart rate sped up even faster, all while she celebrated.  “Found the crack. Can you hand me the tar?”

I can't even move, he thought.  But in time he did, and knelt down beside her. 

“Thank you,” she spoke but did a double take.  “Harvey! Are you okay? You look pale and you're shaking!”  Chloe gripped his shoulders and bade him sit down.

“F-fine, I'm fine.”  Harvey stuttered, and God how embarrassing!  He took a breath and held on to Chloe's arms.  “A bit.. it's...well heights…”

“You're scared?  Oh Harvey, I didn't know.  I'm so sorry! Here.” Chloe put the can of tar and brush to the side, and sat beside of him.  She wrapped an arm around him, then cupped his cheek. “Just look at me until you calm down. Okay?  We'll walk back down and it'll be okay.”

Harvey doubted looking at her would much help his racing heart, but he was wrong.  She stroked his hair and calmed him as if he were seven years old again. The calmness in her own features rubbed off on him.  He took a few breaths and steadied himself.

Oh, so much for being impressive, he thought, wishing desperately he'd been assigned a different task.

“I'm okay,” he spoke and smiled reassuringly, “Maybe just embarrassed.”

“No!  Don't be.”Chloe still looked concerned, even though she pulled away from him a little.

“Alright, let's fix this roof.”  Harvey pulled back and reached for the brush and tar, then ran his hand over the crack.  He dipped the brush into sticky black tar and rolled it over the hole several times. It sunk into the roof at first, but after a few dabs it seemed to be sufficiently filled.  Harvey scraped the excess tar into the can and lidded it quickly. It was up to the sun to cure the tar now.

Chloe grinned, “Maybe we can just sit for a while, until you're ready.”

Harvey snorted, “Probably a good idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short fluff chapter, but more drama incoming. It took forever to write this one, and I still don't feel great about it. That's just writing though. ^-^  
> Constructive criticism is very welcome.


	8. Dresses for Sale

The summer heat and humidity was miserable, causing Chloe's jeans and her tattered black T-shirt to cling to sweaty skin.  One of the more uncomfortable aspects of summer was how the heat smothers you. She groaned and tugged at her shirt, fanning herself with the fabric for a bit of relief.  

Aside from hot weather, the first weeks of summer had fared well enough.  Robin had totally rebuilt the greenhouse and it was absolutely gorgeous. There was plenty of room for terracotta starter pots as well as her gardening tools and a large basin for water storage.  Robin insisted there would be room enough for a few trees if she dared try her hand at planting them. Chloe was apprehensive, but didn't rule it out for the future. Of course, the most impressive commodity was the large pad of tilled, fertile dirt in the middle of the structure.  She could plant anything she wanted even during the winter months, according to Robin.

The very first crop she planted in the greenhouse was a row of melons.  Chloe looked upon the little plants with pride. It was the one thing she planted solely for the sake of enjoyment and nostalgia. They were tiny, with only a couple of leaves shooting from their stems.  It seemed hard to believe that they could ever grow into something as large as a melon. She patiently awaited their growth though, and took every measure to help them properly develop.

Chloe watered the melons with the utmost care, then returned to her outdoor crops.  Those… well, they weren't faring as well. The corn was growing just fine, but her beans looked wilted no matter how much she watered them.

She emptied her watering can over the roots of her plants, silently praying for them as she did so.  Chloe was hardly religious, but she'd try anything once!

“Chloe!”  A voice called out, startling her enough that she dropped her watering can, the rest of its contents sloshing at her feet.

“Oh!  Are you okay?”  Emily asked, guilt written on her features.  “I don't mean to keep scaring you.”

Chloe waved a dismissive hand, trying to ease the young lady's fears.  Emily was far from the reason Chloe was in a near constant state of anxiety.  It all stemmed from the irrational fear of being found. There were several times she'd panicked at the sound of a knock at the door.  Not that she wished to share such with Emily, and scare the poor girl off. But the thought had crossed her mind. What would be the worst that could happen if she just got it off of her chest?  Maybe it wasn't worth it to find out.

“It's okay.  Just water.” Chloe shrugged and picked the can up.  “What's up?”

Emily was back to her smiley self at Chloe's reassurance.  With an almost mischievous look in her eyes, she stepped forward.  “I was wondering if you could help me out a little. Gus is letting me have a mini fashion show at the saloon tonight.  I’ve got Haley and Leah, but I was hoping you could model for me too. What do you think?”

“Oh.. um, is it the white dress or?”

“Nope!  It's a new summer dress.  A wrap dress, so it should fit.  And I'll give you a special price if you want to buy it afterward!”

Chloe looked down at the mud covered hem of her jeans and her worn sneakers.  She'd promised herself she would buy more clothes a long time ago, but hadn't followed through.  “Okay, but I might need to borrow shoes.”

“Yay!” Emily clapped, “Don't worry, we'll get you accessorized and looking amazing. Thank you so much for doing this.  It's the first time I've tried to sell my clothes. To be honest I'm kind of nervous.”

Chloe grinned, “It'll be great.  You're good with these sorts of things.”

“I hope so.  But I'm excited to try, one way or the other.  Meet at my house around three and we'll get you dressed and ready to go.”  Emily did a little hop, “Thank you again! I'll see you soon!”

 

-

Emily and Haley's home was far more cozy than Chloe had expected.  It was inviting, smelling of citrus and coconut thanks to the tropical themed candle burning on their coffee table.  The living room was tidy with a couple of plush couches and an impressive looking book collection. She inspected the shelf, noting that there were several romance novels as well as a few non-fiction books on photography.  

Chloe felt a twinge of guilt for the state of her own home.  The walls were bare and so was floor honestly, with not even a couch to sit on if she ever had visitors.  Not likely, but she already felt embarrassed by the prospect.

_Yes, welcome to the shit show that is my home.  Where the only furniture to be found is for my cat._

Before Chloe could go down that mental rabbit hole, Leah passed by looking quite cute in a peach floral skirt and a navy cardigan.  She honestly hadn't ever seen the woman in anything but shades of green before, but this looked good on her. Not that Chloe was one to talk, her closet was full of tattered black shirts and the one work outfit she saved for her Saturdays with Harvey.

“You’re so pretty.”  Chloe offered the complement with a smile.

Leah blushed, “Thank you.  You’re going to look great too.  Your dress is beautiful.”

“Hey!  I'm ready for you,” Emily called to her in a sing song.

Chloe chuckled and followed her to her bedroom.

 

The dress really was beautiful.  Its canary yellow fabric was soft with a bold floral pattern of blue and pink blooms.  Emily helped her slip into the dress, and was particularly careful of Chloe's shoulder sling.  

“No peeking until Haley does your hair and makeup.”  Emily winked.

Chloe smiled at the kindness, “You're spoiling me with these makeovers, you know.”

“Well why not? We're friends.”  Emily continued, leading Chloe to Haley's room.

Meanwhile Chloe was still taking in Emily's simple statement.  Had they become friends? On instinct she felt herself grin at the very thought.  Had she really been so lonely in the city?

“Umm- okay, did you, like, cut your own hair or something?”  Haley quirked a brow, looking at her in what seemed to be disgust.  Obviously Chloe hadn't quite won over Emily's sister.

Chloe touched the jagged tips and shrugged, “Yeah.”

Haley shook her head and sighed.  “You look ridiculous. Look, I can cut it into a bob, but I'm not a stylist.”  The young woman pulled out a pair of scissors and gave Chloe a questioning look, silently asking permission to cut her hair properly.

“Sure.  Whatever makes things easier.”  Chloe didn't really mind, and and took Haley's attitude with a grain of salt.  

After a few careful snips, Haley pulled out her hot-rollers and began pinning up Chloe's hair. That part was simple.  Applying makeup was another story. Haley grumbled every time Chloe winced or pulled away. ‘Beauty is pain.’ Haley repeated, and Chloe could tell she meant business with every time she applied a new powder, be it blush, bronzer, or highlighter.  In due time, however, Haley was removing the cooled hot-rollers and admiring her work.

“Much better,” Haley said rather smugly.

Emily clapped, which was a bit of a relief for Chloe.  “Now shoes, and you're good to go!”

She pulled out a pair of white high heels, placing them on the ground for Chloe to step into.  And so she did, wiggling in one foot at a time.

With care Chloe made her way to the mirror and turned to look at herself.  Her eyes actually widened at the sight. The colors looked nice against her skin.  The dress had a bold pattern, but the wrap still made it look feminine and romantic. Was it appropriate to say it made her chest look great?  Well, she figured she would keep that to herself, but it was true. And she really did need to thank Haley for the haircut.

“You look great!  I knew you would!”  Leah spoke, creeping in to take a look.

“Thank you, I think I will buy it.”  Chloe turned to Emily, who was grinning from ear to ear.

“It was meant for you,” Emily said, “But we'll talk payment later.  Now we have to get to the Saloon!”

 

-

Harvey's visits at the saloon were usually limited to cool rainy days when he needed warming up with a drink, a good meal, and friendly company.  Today was different. Emily had been quite adamant that the town show up to see her line of dresses. With that came the promise that Chloe might be there.

And so, the doctor sat at the bar nursing his drink and occasionally checking when the door opened.

So far?  No go.

He felt silly for behaving as a teenager, but it was as if he was physically incapable of maintaining any shred of dignity.  A sad reality for the typically disciplined man.

Harvey slumped over his drink, waving down Gus for another.  It seemed as though he'd not be seeing her today, and Saturday felt so far away.  

Just as he was about to call it a night and pay his bill, Emily emerged from the hallway behind the bar.  Harvey sat back down, only halfway paying attention as she talked about the summer skirts and dresses she was selling.  Nothing Harvey would buy, of course, but he figured it would be rude to just up and leave.

“Along with my maxi dress, I'll sew skirts, sun dresses, and wraps to order.”  As Emily spoke the words, Leah, Haley, and finally Chloe stepped from the hall.  

Harvey felt a shiver that started from the middle of his spine and crept to his shoulders.  Chloe. She was there. Emily had her in a dress again, but Harvey was happy to see her looking more comfortable and with her shoulder sling on.  

The ladies of the town moved closer to the models, getting a better look at what Emily was selling.  He couldn't blame them for that, but was eager for them to clear. Emily was elated by the positive response, however, and Harvey wouldn't dare wish that moment away.  

With dress orders taken, the crowd thinned and Chloe was in view again.  Harvey’s emotions wrestled with his more sensible nature.

_I should just let her know how I feel._

_If she doesn't feel the same, she'll feel awkward at work. And you will look like an idiot._

_If you never approach her, you'll never know._

_Just wait until she's finished working with you._

“Can I please get a salad, Gus?”  Chloe was there, not three feet away.  “Hi, Harvey,” she smiled.

The sound of his name on her lips was never something he could fully prepare for.  He cleared his throat, and tried to offer the most natural greeting he could. This was it, he needed to tell her.  To end this madness and move on. “Good evening, Chl-”

His words were cut off and so was his view as Elliott sat at the stool between the two.  “Gus, I'll have an ale, and wine for Chloe. Oh, hello there, Doctor. Good to see you.”

Harvey couldn't say as he felt the same at the moment, though he knew Elliott meant well enough.  He nodded with a smile, acknowledging the young poet.

“Thank you, Elliott.”  Chloe offered, and took the glass but seemed uninterested in drinking.

“It’s the least I can do for the source of my inspiration.  I was actually wondering if you'd like to accompany at the beachside tomorrow.  What do you say?”

Elliott took hold of his ale, but Harvey turned back toward his own drink when he realized theirs was a private conversation.  Yet he was unable to escape her acceptance of Elliott's offer.

At least he needn't struggle with himself anymore, he thought then paid for his drinks and gave a friendly wave goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try to correct misspellings and grammar the best I can, but I am typing all of this on a phone. So I hope you can understand if there are a couple of missed errors.  
> Also, please know that I love Elliott. He is just being a little clueless atm.


	9. Grey Clouds and Kisses

The early morning sky was muted; pale pinks and yellows cast their light on dark ocean waters.  In the distance though, grey clouds stood out like a stain on an otherwise perfect view. They looked rather menacing, to be honest.  Chloe kept her eye on them as she sat on the docks. She was fairly certain that whatever Elliott had planned would have to wait. Rain or no rain, however, she was glad she'd headed over early enough to have some alone time and soak in the peaceful sounds of the ocean.

She needed it. Her sleep had been interrupted by a violent nightmare, one in which she'd been cornered in her own home.  The last thing she remembered was a gun pointed toward her. She supposed she must have been so afraid that she woke up, for her heart beat hard in her chest.  The house had felt confining shortly after, so she dressed and rushed for the beach. 

It was nearly two hours before she was even supposed to there.  She wondered what the nature of Elliott's invitation was, but she had a fairly good idea.  He was handsome enough. She figured it was harmless to humor him for at least one date. But then again, she had just gotten out of a relationship.  Was it wise to entertain the idea of another? 

She sighed, pushing all of the worry from her mind.  Chloe’s legs dangled over the side of the dock, she kicked her feet occasionally and peered down into the deep waters.  Oh to be a fish. Or, maybe not. Perhaps it was her cat that had the good life. Either way, to be so free and unafraid would be something.  

“You're early.  If I'd known, I would have come sooner.”  

Chloe looked up to see Elliott, he reached his hand down, she took it and stood to her feet.

“No, that's okay.  I just wanted to get out of the house.”  That and be alone, but she figured it wouldn't be polite to say as much.

“I feel dreadfully lazy now, it being later in the morning.  I'm sure you operate on farmer's hours.” 

Chloe shrugged, “Depends on what I need to do for the day.  But really, don't worry about it.”

Elliott smiled at that, “Then I won't.  Come on, I'd like to show you something.”

Chloe followed close behind Elliott as he made his way toward his beachside cabin.  He stopped just short of it, however, and gestured toward a wooden rowboat. 

Elliott grinned, “I just had it fixed back up.  Join me on her maiden voyage?”

Chloe snickered at his choice of words but shook her head, “I think it's about to rain, Elliott.”

He looked to the distance and narrowed his eyes, “A quick go?  I think we can make it before the rain sets in.” 

She hesitated, looking back toward the dark clouds. “Alright, but really really quick.”

 

-

“You have a lot of courage, taking the leap to come out here and farm.  Getting away from it all. It's just what I needed.” Elliott spoke between paddling the boat further from shore.

All the while Chloe kept her hands firmly on the sides of the rowboat, knuckles turning white as waves licked at her fingertips.  She wasn't sure if she was more afraid of the rocking boat or the impending storm. And while she didn't wish to think ill of Elliott, there was also the matter if being isolated on a boat and not truly knowing the man that well.  “I guess,” she finally replied.

“You're being humble.  The simplicity of your lifestyle, I must admit it has inspired me.”  Elliott blushed.

Chloe blinked, “I don't know that it's inspiring.  I'm just feed myself. And I didn't really plan to leave the city.  It just happened.”

He seemed a tiny bit disappointed by the news, but curious all the same.  “Then why did you leave? If you don't mind my asking.”

She paused, unsure of how much she wished to disclose, “I'd just gotten out of a relationship.  I guess you could say it was a tough breakup. But- uh, leaving felt like the best option.”

“It was truly so bad?”  Elliott looked concerned and paused in his rowing.

Chloe nodded, but quickly changed the subject, “Luckily I found my grandfather's deed just at the right moment, and knew I should come here.  Maybe it was more of a blessing than I realized. Farming helps to relax. Helps to not think.” She pursed her lips together and allowed her eyes trail off to the waters.  

“I'd imagine.  Are your days filled with farm chores?  Or is there anything else that you enjoy occupying your time with?”

She grinned, mirth written in the wrinkles around her eyes.  “Harvey asked me the very same thing some weeks back. It stuck with me, so I'm trying my hand at cooking.  I'd like to maybe bake him something for his kindness. He and Marnie helped out a lot when I first got here.”

Elliott grinned, “Hardworking and kind.  Admirable traits.”  

Chloe merely smiled, but wasn't sure what to make of the complement.  Elliott was clearly romanticizing what he perceived to be her life. Besides, she hardly felt like she was either of those things, not anymore.  Though, she thought it best to leave it be. “That's sweet of you. You have the same traits though. Writing a novel, that's pretty impressive. And you've been so nice to me.”

“I’d.. hoped you might know why.”  He looked away bashfully, but then leaned in closer, brushing her hair with his fingertips. 

Before Chloe could respond Elliott's lips were on hers.  She leaned back placing her hand against his shoulder. Panic swelled in her chest in from the memory of the last time she was kissed.

Elliott pulled away, a dreamy look in his eyes, “You're trembling.”  In the seconds that inched further away, he finally realized the truth of the matter and his eyes grew wide.  “You're scared! I'm.. Chloe, I'm so sorry.”

“It's okay.”  She put a hand in front of her and used the other to cover her mouth.

“It isn't.  I thought- but, Yoba, I didn't ask or even hesitate.”  For a moment Elliott seemed to be talking to himself, but he shook his head and gave Chloe an apologetic look.  He took hold of the ores and paddled. “It won't be long, Chloe. I'm so sorry,” he spoke quietly, so as not to frighten her further.

“I promise, it's okay.”  As they got closer to shore, the occasional raindrop hit Chloe's skin.  She shivered and hugged herself. Rain dripped right under her eye and she blinked to focus on Elliott, who seemed to be beside of himself.  “Elliott. I'm fine. It's going to be okay.”

But as she spoke the heavens finally released a downpour of water, soaking them both.  Elliott paddled faster, and when the boat was finally in the shallows, he stepped out and pulled it to shore.  He extended a hand to help Chloe stand, then gestured to his cabin. Though, instead of leaving him, Chloe helped Elliott tug the little rowboat back to his house.  They sat it down with a thud, and gritty sand splat onto her shins.

He opened the door, allowing Chloe inside, her sand caked shoes making tracks as she hurried in.  She stood to the side, soaked shorts dripping onto the hardwood floor. Nearly bumping into a houseplant, Chloe stepped back and leaned against the wall.  

“Here,” Elliott handed Chloe a towel.  He pulled away quickly though, almost terrified to touch her.

Chloe took it and sighed, “Elliott, please look at me.”

Elliott broke his gaze from the floor, slowly lifting his head to look into her eyes.  He grinned in the same way a child would if they were in trouble.

“It wasn't just you, I was already feeling a little... tense.  Besides, if this is the worst thing you've ever done, then I think you're Boy Scout level good.  Especially considering the lengths you’ve taken to apologize.” Chloe said and used the towel to ring water from her hair.  “Everything's okay.”

“I'm just so embarrassed,” he admitted and covered his face.

“This doesn't make me feel any differently about you.  I still think you're a good person. I know it isn't what you had in mind, but- I hope we can still be friends?”  

Elliott did seem disappointed, but didn't allow it to linger.  “Of course. With one condition. Please, Yoba, forget this ever happened?”

“Deal,” Chloe agreed with a soft smile and handed over the towel.  

He raised his hands, “Keep it.  One final apology. That and it shall always be the towel of shame in my eyes.”

 

-

Chloe's nerves were on edge as she walked the slick stone path back to her home.  She wanted to blame the failed date on the number of reasons she'd been nervous early in the day.  Specifically, her dream.

Then again, she also had a feeling her personality could never romantically fit well with someone like Elliott.  She was too practical, too boring. Chloe didn't see herself the way that Elliott did. She wasn't brave for coming to the farm.  In fact, it was fear that drove her there. She doubted Elliott would think as highly of her if he'd known all that she'd done for her ex.  For Nate. Just thinking of his name made her nauseous, afraid, and angry all at once.

Finding her way through her own front door, Chloe kicked off her shoes, peeled off her clothes, and climbed into bed.  She released a held breath when her cat curled up beside of her, then idly scratched the top of his head. She prayed that the night would be dreamless as she closed her eyes and dozed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope Elliott fans don't hate me. I do love him. I actually wrote Chloe and had him in mind for her, but Chloe is far too practical and serious for Elliott.  
> Also pretty sure Sebastian was there and bore witness to the whole thing. XD


	10. Super Meal

Chloe's last work day at Harvey’s clinic had come too quickly.  Not that she was in great need of money anymore, for the good doctor had paid her nearly a week in advance.  A kindness that she protested up until the morning she found the cash left in her mailbox. 

Her garden was doing relatively well, barring a few setbacks which included potatoes barely the size of golfballs.  As long as she had food, crops to sell, and the occasional odd job, she felt secure and safe living in the farmhouse.  So, no, it wasn't the money.

She would miss Saturdays.  There was a warm familiarity to the work.   Typing out files that she plucked one by one, the friendly yet cerebral conversations with Harvey, she felt herself already missing it.  

Harvey had once insisted that he could hire her on full time. Chloe knew better.  She declined with the excuse of having the farm to tend to, but truly knew he didn't have enough patients to afford her.

It was a nice thought though.  One that she appreciated, even if it could not come to fruition. 

Instead of moping, however, Chloe decided it was best to thank Harvey by bringing in lunch.

After the painfully awkward date with Elliott, and the depressive episode that came with it, Chloe hid in her home for a while and occupied herself with learning how to cook.  She'd picked up a few recipes from TV and found some dated cookbooks buried in her grandpa's clutter drawer. From there all she had to do was follow the instructions. She thought it odd that anyone would have difficulty with preparing a dish when the steps were right there to follow.  Luckily, the whole process came rather naturally to her. 

Chloe sealed up the Tupperware containers full of food and nestled them into her papa's old Radio Flyer wagon along with a jar of pickles and a large ripe melon.  

With the food secured, she slipped on a pair of flat shoes she'd purchased to go along with the clothes she bought from Emily.  It was refreshing to wear the new peach print summer dress, especially considering she'd been wearing the same slacks and blouse to work for weeks.  The dress’ thin fabric was far less smothering and infinitely more feminine. Emily and Marnie were the next on her list to cook for.

After a quick double check, Chloe pulled the wagon out the doorway, and made way to the clinic.

-

 

It didn't take long to teach Maru and Harvey how to use the online filing system.  It was a fairly user friendly program, and the only tedious function was adding new patients.  Even then, Chloe figured that probably wouldn't be an issue in a place as small as Pelican Town.

“I’m sure you're both more than capable of navigating the site, but still, I'd be okay with helping you out if you forget something.”  Chloe offered.

Maru nodded, “I think I've got it, but I'll let you know if I do.  And thank you so much! The paper files were driving us both insane.  You're a lifesaver!”

“Of course.  I was just happy to have work.”

“I'm sure Harvey was just as happy to have you working.”  Maru nudged the doctor, but then stood to her feet and stretched.

“Very happy to have you,” he affirmed with nod.

It was a small statement with a big impact.  How long had it been since she'd felt proud of herself?  Her stomach felt all tingly and she couldn't help but grin.

“Oh!  I forgot.  Mind helping me?  I brought a few things.”  Chloe gestured, then took to her feet and walked toward the front door.

“Ooh, sure!  What have you got there?”  Maru jumped to up to assist Chloe.

“Lunch.  Hopefully a few things you both like.  There's baked chicken, some rolls, cheesy cauliflower casserole, and a dish I found that’s just called Super Meal.”  Chloe scrunched her nose, “The name is a bit grandiose, but it's pretty tasty. Lots of greens and cranberries, had to go to Joja mart for those this time of year.”

Harvey gaped, “You cooked all of that?”

“Yeah, this morning.”  Chloe shrugged and opened the door.

Maru knelt to help with the tupperware containers and hummed.  “Cheesy cauliflower, sounds yummy. We should eat!”

Chloe chuckled at Maru's youthful enthusiasm.  She took hold of the jar of pickles with one hand, then hoisted the melon in another arm.  

“Oh!  Goodness.  H-here, let me help.”  

Chloe turned upon hearing Harvey’s worried voice, only to see him hurrying toward them.  He scooped up the melon then took a container from Maru to lighten the load. 

Maru perked up, “Isn’t she so thoughtful, Harvey?”

Chloe noted Maru’s nearly teasing tone, wondering what the young girl was getting at, but figured she was just yanking her boss's chain.  And how lucky that she had a boss who took it in good humor, Chloe reflected as she saw pink creep across the doctor's cheeks.

“Very thoughtful.  Thank you, Chloe.” Harvey grinned with an amount of shyness that threw her off guard.

“Oh, um- well it's really meant to as way to thank you actually.”

“Then I accept, and I appreciate it.”  Harvey looked as though he wanted to say something else, but instead turned on his heel.  “Let's go eat.”

-

 

As much as Chloe enjoyed cooking, watching people eat her food was all the more enjoyable.  Maru wouldn't stop complimenting the cheesy cauliflower she had so looked forward to, and Harvey clearly favored the artichoke and cranberry in her Super Meal.  

The three of them lounged on Harvey's couch, feeling full but still eating on chocolate cake.  Maru would hum occasionally, which was by and far the most flattering commendation. 

“You should have come to the Valley sooner,”  Maru joked, and licked a spot of icing from her thumb.  “Is everything going well at the farm?”

“Yeah, for the most part.  I'm new at growing crops, but I've had a couple of successful harvests.  The greenhouse has helped.”

“I'm sure it will get easier.”  Harvey added.

“It already has a bit.  I just need to plant my seeds earlier next year.  My beans are wilted. I guess it's too hot for them this time of year.”  

Harvey swallowed his bite of cake, “You've gotten to know several people too.  I hope you know, you don't need to go it alone.”

Chloe smiled, “Yeah, everyone has been really nice.  It’s a good change from city life.”

Maru nodded, “I'd heard you made a few new friends.  And about you and Elliott?”

Chloe’s face felt hot.  Did the whole town know?  Well, considering the size of the Valley she wouldn't be surprised. “Uh, no. I mean, we're friendly and he seems nice.  But no, that didn't work out.”

“Oh.  Sorry to hear that.”  Maru offered, but she didn't look to awfully sorry.  In fact she was grinning rather pointedly at Harvey, who was blushing like mad.  

Chloe blinked and processed the information as discreetly as she could, returning her gaze to her chocolate cake.  She might not have fancied herself an intellectual, but it didn't take a genius to realize what the exchange meant.  But what it meant for her, well that was even more interesting. She felt warm and tingly, as if she'd just stepped out of a hot shower, the heat still evident on her skin.  “No need to be sorry. I'm not,” she finally replied with a grin. “Anyway,” she cleared her throat, “Let me help clean up.” 

Chloe stood to her feet, and offered to take their plates, but Harvey waved her off.  “I'll get it. You did all of the cooking.”

“I would help, but,” Maru snickered, “Dad asked me to come home early if I could, so I can help with the lab.  I'd better go. Thanks for the meal.”

Chloe turned to acknowledge the young lady, but she was out the door as quickly as she'd spoken.  Maru was far more mischievous than she'd ever imagined. 

“Honestly.  I can wash the dishes.  It's the least I could do.  You're welcome to go on home.”  Harvey rubbed the back of his neck, rosy hues lingering on his cheeks. 

Chloe ignored that suggestion and began scraping residue from the plates and into the trash.  “I like working, always have,” she said with a grin then paused. At first she considered staying quiet, but tension was thick in the air with questions unanswered.  “Maru's been teasing you quite a bit today. Is she always like that?”

“Some days more than others.”  He kept his eyes on the kitchen sink and turned on the faucet.

“Well, it almost felt like she thinks that you’re…” Chloe paused to think of the correct verbiage, “interested in me.  Are you?”

Harvey sighed, but at least he finally looked at her, the look on his face answering for him. 

Chloe shook her head, “Were you ever going to tell me?”

“I don't- I don't know.  You just got here, and then there was Elliott,” he shrugged, “No one likes to be rejected either, and I guess I was nervous- am nervous.”

She bit her lip and put down the dishes, slipping them in the sink before giving him her full attention.  “Is that why you hired me?”

“No!”  He spoke urgently, almost before Chloe could finish her sentence.  “I promise it isn't. It just sort of happened while we were working together.  You're really nice, and you're always working hard, and- well you must know you're a pretty woman.  But I didn't feel this way until after I hired you. And then, I was your employer, and I didn't want to complicate that.”

It was strange.  She'd heard almost the exact same thing from Elliott.  So why did it feel so much more natural coming from Harvey? 

“Okay.”  She pat his forearm, “I believe you.”

Harvey let out a breath, clearly relieved.  He checked the sink and turned off the water.  “I’m really sorry- I hope things won't be awkward.”

Chloe shook her head, “Don't be sorry.”  She cleared her throat and summoned the courage to speak again.  “Have dinner with me instead?”


	11. Dinner at the Stardrop Saloon

“Dinner?” Harvey asked, trying his best not to stammer.  If this was her idea of a joke, it was a cruel one. “As in?”

“A date.  Unless, you'd rather not?”

“I mean I would- would love to, I just thought… I suppose I assumed you wouldn't want to.”

Chloe’s brows furrowed, “Why?  You seem like a good person. I mean, you are right?”

Harvey wasn't used to saying anything overly positive about himself, but he quickly answered, “Yes.  Well, I mean I guess.”

Her grin was soft and subtle, but Harvey felt better seeing it nonetheless.  “I think you are.” her head tilted in thought, but she looked back at him decidedly, “Meet me at the saloon?  Is eight too late?”

“No, it's- it's not late.  I'll be there if- I mean if you're sure.”  Harvey knew he probably shouldn't have questioned it again, but it all seemed too good to be true.

“I'm sure, Harvey.  I wouldn't have asked you if I wasn't.  I'll see you then.”

-

 

Harvey lingered just outside of the saloon, knowing well that Chloe was inside waiting.  His nerves were about to get the best of him.

Go on, Harvey.  She's waiting. It would be rude to go in late.

He took a calming breath and pushed open the saloon doors.  Harvey didn't see Chloe at first, she was there though, sitting at a table for two and scanning the limited menu.  Her head lifted and she smiled his way turning his knees to gelatin. 

Harvey, with the grace of a newborn giraffe, navigated his way toward the table and took his seat across from her.  The scent of her floral perfume was subtle, but it carried enough that he could breathe her in. It was an intimate feeling, no matter how innocent. 

“Good evening, Chloe.  I apologize for my tardiness.”  he offered and moved his stool closer to the teakwood table.

“Harvey,” Chloe eyed him and smirked, “we're both early.  It's three minutes till eight.”

“Oh?”  He eyed the clock hanging above the saloon's front door.  “I guess you're right. I'm just used to being early I suppose.”

“Guess that comes in handy when you have early arrivals at the clinic?  Bet the Mullners are always early.” Chloe grinned.

“Because they're old?”  Harvey chuckled, “I'd call you out for stereotyping, but you're not wrong.”

“Not at all.  Granny likes her schedules, said so herself.”  She bit her lip to stifle a laugh. “Okay, and maybe because they're old.”

He shook his head in teasing disapproval.  “Call me grandpa then, I guess that means I'm old as well.”

“Oh, come on.  You know full well I'm a year older than you.  You've seen my chart. Nothing wrong with being punctual.  I like it.” Chloe put the menu down and tilted her head, “So, I know you wanted to be a pilot but, why a doctor?  It’s a pretty big leap from piloting.”

Harvey shrugged, “Dad was a doctor.  My sister's a surgeon. I didn't want to at first, but I like helping people and I'm good at it, for the most part.”

“You are good at it.” She smiled and her hand, on instinct, smoothed over her healing shoulder.  “So you have a sister?”

“An older sister and a little brother.”  

“He a doctor?”

Harvey snorted, “Not yet, but it doesn't look like it's what he wants.  He's only seventeen.”

“Oh!  Much younger.”  Her eyes widened, but she smiled.

“What about you?  Any siblings?”

Chloe shook her head, “Just me.  My mom died fairly young, and dad never did remarry.”

“Oh. I'm- I'm sorry for your loss.”  Harvey frowned, wishing he hadn't brought back a painful memory.

Chloe waved a hand and shook her head, “I was young.  I feel bad for saying it, but I didn't really know her or anything.”

He nodded, “I can understand that.  So, it was just you and your father then?”

“Yeah, he worked a lot though.  I imagine it was hard, now that I look back as an adult. I remember him asking about moving back here to Stardew Valley when I was around eight or nine, but I didn't want to leave my friends at the time.  Being with grandpa would have probably helped him out a lot, but I was just so busy thinking about myself.”

“You were just a kid, Chloe.  It’s hardly something a little one considers.”

Chloe opened her mouth, but a cheerful voice spoke before she could.  “You two ready to order? Can I get you a drink?” Emily smiled at them the same way Maru had earlier, Harvey noticed.

Chloe asked for a spaghetti dinner while Harvey opted for mushroom skewers.  He also ordered a pinot grigio for them to share, noting that Chloe hadn't ordered her own drink.  Emily was chipper as ever, taking their order down and promising that it wouldn't take long.

Chloe shook her head, “What were we talking about?”  she paused in thought, then nodded, “Oh yeah. It would have been better for him and me both.  Now that I'm here, I feel I missed out. But I'm here, and I'm never going back to the city.”

Harvey took a breath, “I must say, I agree with the sentiment.  Pelican Town is small, but I can't think of anything I would trade it for.  I lived in Zuzu City for a time as well. It's… just not for me.”

“While growing up?  Or did you work there?”

“I went to college there, did my residency.  I figured I'd live there the rest of my life.  Instead I worked in the ER for three years before I quit and came here.”  Harvey paused long enough for Emily to lay down their glasses and open up their wine.  

Chloe quite noticeably eyed the bottle as Emily poured.  “That's enough, thank you. I don't drink much.” 

Emily nodded and left the rest of the bottle for them.  “Food should be out soon. Gus is real excited about cooking tonight.  Think you'll be getting more than you can swallow.” 

“Thank you, Emily.”  Harvey nodded as she left to attend to Shane.

Chloe pushed her glass aside, then folded her hands, “So why did you leave?  The city, I mean.”

Harvey hummed, “I- I did a decent job working the ER, but… well, you know what it's like.  Car wrecks, overdoses, kids coming in with gunshot wounds. I'm kind of a nervous person anyway...”  He sighed then took a drink, “It’s just better for me to be here.”

“I'm- I'm sorry.”  Chloe offered, “Well, I'm glad you're here.  If that counts for anything.”

Harvey felt his insides completely melt at the simple statement.  It counted. In fact it meant more than she probably realized. “Thank you.”  He knew he was blushing, he could feel the heat. “I'm glad you're here too.” He loosened his necktie, and cleared his throat.  

“And here we are!”  Emily interrupted. She sure had interesting timing, Harvey thought, but adjusted the dinner plate in front of him.  Emily winked at Chloe, “Let me know if you need anything else.”

-

 

The two ate and enjoyed one another's company, mostly discussing the town and Chloe's newfound love of cooking.  Occasionally Harvey would bring up intriguing topics in regard to his occupation. It was an interesting one, Chloe had to admit, and she delighted in the way his eyes lit up as he discussed the finer intricacies of the human body.  She could have listened to him all evening, she realized as the night continued. In fact, were they in the bustling city, they might have already overstayed their welcome. The bill had been paid, and their table was cleared save for the glasses they sipped from. Luckily, things were far more laid back at The Stardrop Saloon.  She was full, content, and enjoying the pleasures of good company. For now, Chloe found herself unwilling to end the evening so soon. 

The night, it seemed, had other plans.

Chloe saw Emily holding on to a clearly inebriated Shane.  His head ducked, he swayed and inched closer to a nearby stool.  The scene soon caught Harvey's attention as well, a hint of concern in his eyes.

Emily frowned, looking guilty for even approaching, but finally spoke to Harvey.  “I'm really sorry to bother you-”

“Don't be.  How much has he had?”  Harvey asked.

Emily shook her head, “That's the thing, not a lot.  I only served him a few beers. I’d never serve him more if I thought-”  She looked nervous, not only for her friend, but for the idea of her involvement in the matter.

Harvey glanced at Chloe, looking apologetic.  He stood to his feet, nonetheless, and got closer to Shane who swatted him away.  “I'mm- fine.” 

“You sure, Shane? It wouldn't hurt to let me look at you.”  Harvey spoke, trying to appeal to him.

Shane merely shrugged in response, but nodded that he was allowed to.  Chloe took the opportunity to help Emily find a clean, damp washcloth. It wouldn't sober him up, but his face was bright red.  They returned to Shane's side and Emily dabbed the back of his neck. It seemed she was the only one who could reason with him while in this state.

Chloe leaned close to Harvey,  “Do you need anything?” She felt useless otherwise, but maybe it was best she stay out of the way.  

Before Harvey could answer, Shane doubled over and clutched his gut, then heaved.  The past half hour of his dinner expelled all over the front of Chloe's skirt and down her legs.  The distinct and pungent scent of alcohol, pepper poppers, and gastric juices assaulted Chloe's senses.  She gripped onto Harvey's sleeve and buried her face into his arm, afraid that if she looked she'd lose her dinner as well.

“Oh, Chloe!”  Harvey sounded mortified, but she hadn't the constitution to look up just yet.

“It's okay.”  Chloe stood stock-still and felt Emily frantically wiping her down.  

It only took a minute for Chloe to regain composure, and she hastily excused herself to the ladies’ room.  

Once inside, she took a calming breath and got to work on her legs first. “Two for two,” she mumbled to herself, recalling the last interrupted date.  

Chloe slipped off her dress next and soaped up the skirt under the stream of the faucet. Luckily the mess was limited to the hem.  After rinsing it out properly, she held the fabric under the heated air of the hand dryer. Standing in her underwear in the bathroom of a saloon was far from an an all time low, but it sure kept her humble.  

Feeling far less confident, she slipped the dress back on and tied her skirt into a knot, exposing her upper thighs.  Not as classy, but at least it hid the stain.

Chloe stepped back outside and locked eyes with a considerably more sober Shane.  He quickly looked away and mumbled something that sounded like an apology. Shane was alert, but looked tired and more alarming was the anger and hurt written on his face.  Harvey was speaking to him in a low tone, trying to get him to drink some water. Shane took sips from the glass, but insisted that he was fine otherwise.

“Let me at least get you back to Marnie, Shane.”  Harvey tried to speak to him once more, but Shane pushed the glass aside and found his way out the door.

-

 

What a disaster.

Harvey's first priority was to get Chloe home as quickly as possible, then he could walk the path toward Marnie's to check that Shane had made it home safely.  Whatever was going on with him had more to do with his mental health than he'd wanted to admit. Harvey didn't think he could handle another suicide. The town couldn't either.  Not after Clara.

Figuring this may well be his first and last date with Chloe, he tried to enjoy walking her home.  

“We can go to Marnie's first, you know,” she suggested.  But Harvey saw her teeth chattering, which voided any thought of straying from the direct path to her home and warmth.

Harvey shrugged off his coat and slid it over Chloe's shoulders.  “It's getting late, Let's get you home first. Besides, I think if Shane caught me following him he might get angry.”  And not come to see him for treatment like he'd promised. 

She hugged the coat closer.  Even if everything else was a mess, at least Harvey would have the sight of his jacket swallowing Chloe whole forever etched in his memory.  It was utterly endearing, though he worried that she herself was miserable, given the circumstances.

It didn't take too long to find their way to the steps of her farm, and Chloe began to take off the jacket.

Harvey waved his hands, “Just bring it to me later.  Keep warm until you get inside.”

Chloe grinned and pulled it closer to her chin.  “Thank you, for having dinner with me, Harvey.”

He laughed, “I'm sorry it ended like this.”  

“I liked it.”  She rolled her eyes, “Most of it.  The parts with you were nice.”

“Oh?”  Harvey asked, surprised to hear as much.  But, Yoba, he'd enjoyed himself too. That she would feel the same, was that too good to be true?  Or was his anxiety getting the best of him? 

“Of course.”  Chloe smiled.

“So did I.”  Butterflies fluttered from Harvey's navel to his throat.  He took a step closer, his fingertips finding the palm of her hand.  Harvey ducked his head, brought her hand to his lips, and pressed a kiss to Chloe's knuckles. He stood back up to full stature, but kept her hand in his.  “I want to see you again, if you'd like.”

“Yeah, I would.”

Harvey grinned, and kissed her hand once more before letting it go.  “We'll discuss that tomorrow. Go and get warm.”

Chloe climbed up the stairs, but kept turning to look back at him.  “Good night, Harvey.”

“Good night.”  


	12. Summer's End

Closing the door, Chloe stepped back inside and hummed to herself.  She leaned against the door for a few blissful seconds replaying all that had transpired just moments ago, remembering how her heart fluttered as his lips touched the back of her hand.  It was such a simple thing, but she could not recall anyone affording her the gentlemanly gesture before. 

Chloe sighed, bringing herself back to the present.  She chilled again and she snuggled closer to the coat, which had the distinct smell of a man, of skin and cologne.  That did little to bring her down from her high, and so she reluctantly slipped the coat off her shoulders and folded it up neatly, depositing it on her kitchen table.  Yawning and rubbing sleepy eyes, Chloe made her way to the bedroom to change into her bedclothes. 

She settled into her bed, relaxing and lounging, waiting for sleep and thinking of Harvey all the while.  

 

An imposing weight crept over her form.  The bed moaned under hand of an unknown figure, and Chloe blinked her eyes open yet couldn't see clearly.  She couldn't speak either, her throat was squeezed so tightly it pained her to breathe.

In the silence, she heard his voice whispering into her ear, “Found you.”

Nate straddled her, lifting a butcher’s knife above his head and in one swift motion he pushed downward, aiming for her chest.  

Chloe gasped, opening her eyes to filtered light streaming over her bed.  Her rigid body relaxed upon hearing the sounds of morning, and coming to the realization that she'd had yet another nightmare.

She blew out a puff of air to calm herself further.  They were so common now that a few moments was all it took to compose herself, reasoning that it was only dream.  He couldn't find her. He wouldn't.

Part of her, the childish part, wanted to curl herself up inside of Harvey's coat again, where it was safe and warm.  That was out of the question though. She couldn't lounge around any longer, for there was a garden to tend to. She was also sure Harvey wouldn't appreciate his coat returned wrinkled.  

Propping herself up on her elbow, she turned in her bed only to be faced with the cat staring at her.  She knew better than to bother him, but still got up to fill his bowl. Though when she peered down at the mat, his food bowl was missing.  

“Did you carry it away?”  Chloe mumbled, knowing full well her roommate couldn't tell on himself, and probably wouldn't even if he were capable.

She ducked her head under the table, looked behind the television set, and finally under the bed.  Frowning, she resigned to grabbing him another plate until she could find his proper bowl. 

Chloe squatted in front of the kitchen sink, remembering that grandpa kept pet supplies under there for Ronald, his old beagle dog.  The cabinet was full of miscellaneous junk, including a couple of cups of dirt. Chloe rolled her eyes, but grinned at her grandfather's eccentricities.  She located the chewed up red bowl, worn but clean, and plucked it away. Underneath, however, she spotted a beat up single subject notebook, its pages warped and wavy from water damage.  She pinched a corner of the notebook and pulled it out.

Opening up the first couple of stiff, dried out pages, Chloe smiled seeing her grandfather's handwriting.  Scribbled addition and subtraction problems filled the first page in what was, no doubt, his method of budgeting.  She turned the page to see a shopping list. A few more pages in, however, was a drawing with X marks, circles, and a couple of rectangles.  Upon closer inspection, she realized she was looking at a map. A map of the farm.

Chloe thumbed through a few more pages, and her jaw dropped.  There were lists of crops and dates, along with detailed instructions on where to plant them.  She laughed, bringing a palm to her forehead. If only she'd found the notebook sooner. 

Pumpkins, artichokes, and bok choy were among the notable crops that she would have to plant soon for the fall season.  She hadn't even realized she could still plant outdoors so late in the year.

She stood to her feet and carefully placed the notebook on her countertop to study later.  It seemed a visit to Pierre's was in order soon, and hoped the melons and bushels of corn she had to harvest by the end of the week would be enough to pay for the seeds she needed.  That would have to wait, it seemed, for her cat was mewing and weaving between her ankles. Chloe shook her head and chuckled, “Okay, okay.”

-

 

With the forest green coat draped over her arm, Chloe stopped in front of the clinic door and peeked her head inside.  She was surprised to see the front desk empty, but walked on in anyway, quickly closing the door to keep out the heat.

She considered calling his name, but before she could she heard footsteps.  The door separating the clinic rooms and the waiting area creaked open. Shane walked out, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his hoodie.  Harvey soon followed, sighing as Shane left the clinic. It took him a moment to see Chloe, but when he did he was caught off guard.

“Chloe.”  his expression changed into an achingly affectionate one.

“Doctor.” Chloe grinned, pointing out the white coat he didn't typically wear.  It looked handsome on him though, she thought as she allowed herself a glimpse of his towering form.  Extending her arm, she handed him the green coat. “Thank you, for letting me borrow this last night.”

Harvey took hold, “Of course, you were cold.  You didn't have to get it back right away. I know you're busy.”

She smirked, “Well, it was a good enough excuse to come see you.”

Harvey’s smile grew broad at hearing her say such a thing.  “No excuse needed,” he said, keeping warm eyes on hers. “What are you doing today?”

Chloe wished she could say absolutely nothing, that she was free to do whatever he might have in mind.  Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. “I found a notebook of my grandfather's. It has all of these instructions on how to prepare for each season.  I'm going to go ahead and get a head start on fall. See if his old sprinklers still work.”

He nodded in understanding, “I'm sure there’s a lot to get finished.  If I have time, I'd love to help.”

“I'd like that a lot.” She laughed, “No roof work though.  I don't want to scare you to death.”

He groaned, embarrassed, but still laughing.  “A failed attempt at trying to impress you, I'm afraid.”

Chloe shook her head, “You didn't fail at all.  It was admirable.”

Harvey cleared his throat, as he was apt to do when feeling shy.  “I wanted to ask you. This week, there are these jellyfish…”

“Oh!”  She perked up, “Yeah, the moonlight jellyfish.  I saw Demetrius post something about them.”

“They come every year, and they're quite beautiful.  I know you’re busy, but I wondered if you'd like to go… together?”  Harvey ended the sentence less sure of himself than he had been before.

“I'd love to go with you, Harvey.”  Chloe grinned, amused by how nervous he was even after she'd admitted to wanting to see him.  “Anyway,” she shifted, checking the time, “I really do have to get back to it. Come see me some time.  I'll not put you to work unless you really want me to.”

Harvey helped her to the door, “I'll stop by.  Be- uh- be careful with your shoulder.”

Chloe stood on tip toes to kiss his cheek.  The esteemed doctor was rosy cheeked and blinking at her, which Chloe considered an endearing side benefit of their blooming involvement. “I will be.  Hope I see you soon,” she grinned and turned to head home.

-

 

Chloe was grateful that Harvey did visit her throughout the week.  It was much nicer to have someone to talk to while she worked. Harvey never failed to entertain even as he discussed the nervous system or the importance of a healthy bowel lining.  

They worked well together, and she had to admit she was far happier to have him there problem solving with her.  The sprinkler system was a particularly difficult puzzle. It was only solved after hours of lining them up perfectly, and running a hose to them.  Even then, there were rows without water reaching them. She finally resigned herself to buying a few new sprinkler heads. In the end she felt fairly accomplished and hoped Harvey felt the same.  

 

Chloe picked the last of the melons, handing them to Harvey one by one.  Sweat trailed down her back leaving her shirt wet and sticky. She groaned wiping her forehead then thumbed over her bisep, massaging the aching muscle.  

“Are you okay?”  Harvey asked as he placed the final melon into the worn old wheelbarrow.  He looked just as exhausted as Chloe, however, as he caught his breath and leaned against the wall.

“Just sore.”  Chloe sighed, then groaned again as she picked herself off the ground.  Her legs wobbled a bit under the weight. “I'll wheel these to Pierre's in the morning,” she decided, not wanting to go through the effort just then.

Harvey nodded, though he looked rather pensive for such a brief answer.  

Chloe chuckled, “Don't worry.  I won't stiff you your cut.” She was only partially kidding, as she had every intention of paying Harvey.  Though she was sure he wouldn't be to open to the idea, the look he gave only confirmed that matter.

“I volunteered to help, you know.”  He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, and hummed, “No.  I was just thinking… Do you have a swimsuit?”

Chloe shrugged, “Yeah.  But the beach is tomorrow, right?  And surely we wouldn't be wading the ocean with jellyfish around.”  She quirked a brow and crossed her arms.

Harvey grinned, which never failed to cause Chloe to do the same.  “Nothing like that.” 

“Ah, you just fancy seeing me in my bathing suit.  That's pretty forward of you, Doctor Harvey.” She teased with a wink to be clear that she was joking.

Of course, he was still embarrassed, but recovered fairly quickly all things considered.  He sighed, “The bath house. I thought it might help if you're sore.”

“There's a bath house?  In Stardew Valley?!” 

-

 

There was indeed a bath house in Stardew Valley.  The walk there almost made Chloe turn back and retreat to her air conditioned home.  She was glad she didn't though. The structure was impressive and she was excited to explore this new place.

Chloe and Harvey briefly parted ways so that they could change into more appropriate attire.  She slipped into her plain, black bathing suit, tied up her hair, and tiptoed out of the locker room.  

The pool was much more grand than she had anticipated.  It was quite large, with beautiful tiled floors that were kept nice and clean.  The water was steamy and inviting. She padded over to the pool and tested its temperature with her toes.  

“Warm enough?” Harvey spoke, surprising her.  

“Mmhmm.” Chloe nodded, and tried to act as natural as possible, considering she was granted the opportunity to appreciate Harvey's body for the first time.  She knew it wasn't exactly decent of her, and tried to be as discreet as possible. Chloe returned her focus to the pool and stepped down into. She hummed, her tight muscles were thankful for the hot, soothing water.

Harvey followed in after her, his glasses fogging from the heat.  He used the pad of his thumb to clear them, and made a silly face when they fogged right back up.  Chloe snickered, then carefully took the glasses from his nose and placed them at the side of the pool.  

“Oh.  You look different without your glasses,” 

“Well, you look different without my glasses too.”  Harvey smirked when Chloe seemed confused, “You're all blurry.”

Chloe chuckled, shaking her head, then stepped closer.  She held onto his arms and steadied herself. “Better?”

“Much better.” Harvey sheepishly took hold of her hand in order to guide her around the pool.  “How- how does it feel? The water I mean. Does it help?”

Chloe nodded and followed Harvey as they took small steps into the shallow water.  “It's real nice. Why doesn't the town advertise it more? I'm sure this place would attract tourists.”

He shrugged, “I don't think the people here really care much about making money from it.  They're pretty content keeping it free to use and tucked away.”

“This town,” she said, dreamily, “Everyone here is so nice.  So perfect. It's a miracle that they let me stay.”

Harvey frowned and shook his head, but drew her closer.  “The people really like you here, Chloe. You shouldn't say that about yourself.”

She pursed her lips together.  Maybe she shouldn't be so critical, but it was difficult to break the habit.  And, well maybe he wouldn't be so eager to defend her if he knew everything that she'd allowed to happen.  Chloe gave Harvey an apologetic look, and was about to say she was sorry, but she felt her feet slip underneath her.  She was standing, no, tip toeing on a decline. “Is- is this the deep end?” The panic in her voice was evident. She wrapped her arms around Harvey's shoulders.  “I- I can't swim.” The same dread filled her rib cage as the day that she was on the boat with Elliott. 

“Oh!  It's okay, it's okay.  I'm so sorry. We're going back, okay?”  Harvey wrapped his arms around her waist and walked toward the shallow end again.  

Chloe kept a tight hold of him, but finally relaxed when she felt the tiled floor once again.  “Sorry about that,” she pulled away slightly.

“Don't be sorry.  Are you afraid of water?  Do you want to leave?”

“I'm okay.  I don't want to leave.”  

Harvey nodded, keeping his arms around her until she felt secure.  He ducked so that he could stay eye level with her, and to allow her to continue holding his shoulders.  “Is this better?” His eyes were filled with concern.

She grinned and nodded, the familiar tingly feeling replaced the fear in her chest.  “Yes. Much better.” Chloe eyed Harvey's lips, noting just how close they were. It was a matter she'd wondered about all week as they worked together.  There were often times, she thought she'd just dreamed that Harvey was romantically interested, seeing as he hadn't sought out more physical intimacy as her former paramours were prone to do.  Now that she was so close, she found it difficult to shake off. “Can I kiss you, Harvey?” she whispered, looking at him through lidded eyes.

Harvey paused for a moment, cupping her face with his fingers.  He answered by closing the gap, taking her lips upon his own. This kiss was as tender and gentle as he was.  She deepened it, tilting her head and teasing his lips with her tongue. 

They pulled away and Chloe giggled, “You sure do take your time romancing a girl.”  

“I'd never want you to feel pressured.  Or to take things too quickly.” Harvey brushed tendrils of hair away from her eyes and smiled down at her, “Besides, the best things in life are worth the wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope there aren't too many errors. I have looked at this so long that it is starting to look blurry lol  
> Almost named this chapter:  
> A Bath House? In My Stardew Valley?! It's more likely than you think. AKA Consent is sexy  
> Thank you so much for your kind comments <3 You all are so sweet.


End file.
